


Let Me Show You How I See You

by FanGirlStephie



Series: Blind!Henry Au [6]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind!Henry, Blindfolds, Fluff, Gay Sex, Gay Stickmen (Henry Stickmin), M/M, Nipple Play, Smut, Special BROvert Ops Ending | SBO (Henry Stickmin), Top Charles, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlStephie/pseuds/FanGirlStephie
Summary: A little something I wanted to do cause I love the Charles/Henry ship. I ship them so much. So I wrote a little smut fic about Charles and my au Blind!Henry. This is most likely after the SBO ending. It doesn't have to be canon to my au if you don't want it to be. It's just a little thing I wanted to write.Charles has a question for his partner Henry. But he's not sure how to ask. Henry is very confident though. He wants to show Charles how he see him.
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Series: Blind!Henry Au [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929103
Comments: 3
Kudos: 127





	Let Me Show You How I See You

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a smut fic in quite a while. Let me know how I did.

The blind ex-criminal and the excitable pilot were in their shared tent waiting for their next mission. Henry was laying on a bed while Charles was keeping himself busy. Henry could hear the pilot grunting softly as he did what Henry guessed was pushups. That's how it went for a while. Henry was getting bored.

Henry turned his head towards Charles' direction as he heard him get up. Charles let out an exasperated sigh. He breathed a bit heavily. Henry heard him get some water and chug it down.

"Did enough reps of pushups?" The blind man asked with a small smile.

Charles finished his water and let out a content sigh. "They were sit-ups for one. You blind hot mess, you. And yeah, that should be enough. I might go and clean up my helicopter later." Charles replied.

"Aww, you think I'm hot." Henry teased with his tongue sticking out playfully.

Charles rolled his eyes. "You can't see it, but I'm rolling my eyes at you." He said. Henry chuckled at that. It was quiet as the pilot thought about if he should say something or not.

"Actually… I wanted to ask you something, Henry. I just… I'm not sure how to." He began to say.

"Charles. Buddy. Pal. I keep telling you, you are not going to offend me. Ask me anything." Henry said with a smile. He turned his body so that he could lean his head on his hand. His other arm draped across his stomach.

"Ok, well um… what's it like… you know… doing the do?" Charles asked embarrassedly.

Henry gave a snort. "You mean sex?" He asked and laughed.

"Don't laugh! I'm serious!" The flustered pilot exclaimed.

"How can you.. you know… get off when you can't see the other person? Or even picture it in your head! You can't see the way the person looks when they get entered. You can't see the way their face flushes and how their eyes roll back into their head when you hit that special spot. Or how their mouth hangs open and looks so delicious you just have to stick your tongue in there. Or the amazing and sexy climax face. Or how their body moves in a lap dance or striptease. Or- damn it! I really need to learn how to shut up." Charles rambled.

His flush deepened as he noticed the tightness in his pants. His own words and descriptions caused him to get a raging boner. Good thing Henry couldn't see it.

"Damn Charles. I didn't know you could have such a way with words. Do you fantasize about this stuff often?" Henry said a bit huskily with a smirk.

Charles looked over to him and noticed that Henry got hard as well. He tried not to, but he made a squeak when he saw the big bulge in Henry's pants. He covered his mouth even though he knew Henry heard that.

"Charles… do you want me to show you?" Henry then asked.

"What?" Charles squeaked.

Henry smirked more at him. God, Charles loved that smirk on him. "Let me show you how I see you, Charles. Come here." Henry told him with half-lidded eyes and a husky voice.

"O-Ok," Charles stuttered, practically getting a nosebleed. He felt his dick throb a bit.

Henry sat up and let Charles sit on the bed next to him. He took a moment to find Charles' shoulder. He placed his hand there and then pushed Charles a little to tell him to lay down.

Charles obeyed and laid on the bed. Henry climbed on top of him. He took his blind guy trademark sunglasses off and tossed them away. They were strong enough to not break. So Henry didn’t care where they landed. He smirked at Charles as he took off his fingerless gloves with his teeth. Charles let out a small needy moan. Henry then smirked as he got out a piece of cloth.

“I-I’m going to be blindfolded?! But… then neither of us will be able to see! And… I’ve never done anything that… kinky. Wait! Don’t we need a safeword?!” Charles stumbled over his words nervously.

“Relax Charles. This is just normal sex for me. You’re in good hands. And it’s not like you’re cuffed. If you have a problem, you can just take it off. But trust me,” Henry said, then he held Charles’ cheek with one hand, using it as a guide to help find his ear. Charles must have taken his headset off early since Henry couldn’t feel them.

Henry leaned down and whispered in Charles’ ear. “You’re not going to want it off.” Charles shuttered from how sexy and husky Henry’s voice was and how hot his breath was against his ear.

Henry then felt Charles nod. He leaned back up and held out the fabric. He felt Charles take it. After a moment Charles said, “Ok… I got it on. I can’t see a thing. Let the blind lead the blind.” Henry chuckled at that.

Henry started by feeling Charles’ chest. He could feel the tight shirt Charles wore. He felt all the way up to the pilot’s neck and then intertwined his fingers in Charles’ hair above the blindfold. His hair was so soft and silky. 

Henry then began to kiss his way up Charles’ neck. Charles let out a soft and quiet gasp. Henry kissed along his jawline until he found his mouth. Charles let out a small moan as they began to kiss.

When Charles felt Henry lick his lips he immediately opened up. The taste of Henry’s tongue was better than Charles ever imagined. The feeling was like electricity with ever touch. It sent little shocks of pleasure every time. Charles wasn’t sure if he was feeling his own heavy breathing and heartbeat or if it was Henry’s.

Eventually, they had to break their makeout session to breathe. “Oh god. Everything just… is so much more intense.” Charles said through his heavy breathes.

“That’s what happens when you’re deprived of one of the five senses. The other ones get a lot stronger.” Henry replied through his own heavy breathing.

“That explains a lot,” Charles commented. “Ah!” He then moaned out as Henry put his hands inside Charles’ shirt, rubbing his chest.

Charles was so strong. Henry could feel every muscle and scar. His skin was so soft as well. Henry smirked as Charles moaned again when Henry found his nipples. Henry smirked to himself as he began rubbing them. He could feel Charles begin to squirm underneath him.

Henry then pushed the shirt up and Charles helped him get it off. The moment it was off, Henry immediately found Charles’ nipples again and began playing with them. He leaned down and began to lick and suck at one while playing with the other with his fingers. With his other hand, he rubbed and gripped Charles’ thigh. The sounds Charles made was the most wonderful thing Henry has ever heard.

Charles could barely take it. The feeling was electricity that jolted straight into his groin. He could hear every lick and suck from Henry’s mouth. Henry’s hands were like magic. He could even smell Henry’s scent. The musk assaulted his nose in the most wonderful way. God, he needed his pants off already!

Henry seemed to be thinking the same thing as he let go of the now perked nipples. He gently traced his fingers down to Charles’ belt and pants. Charles shivered at the feeling. Henry slowly began to take off the pilot’s belt. Charles groaned and moaned, wanting Henry to get on with it. Henry smirked to himself as he teased Charles.

“Henry!” Charles whined. He heard Henry chuckle in response. “Ah! Henry!” He then moaned as Henry began feeling Charles’ bulge.

Charles moaned as Henry finally began getting his pants off. He did it slowly though. Charles’ erection sprung when the pants and boxers were finally passed it. Charles couldn’t take it and quickly pushed off his shoes and got off the rest of his clothes.

“Always such an excited pilot,” Henry commented.

“Shut up and help me get your clothes off,” Charles said as he sat up, grabbed Henry, and switched their positions.

“Ah! Fuck. Charles.” Henry moaned.

Charles was a bit clumsy at it, but found Henry’s chest and began pushing his shirt off. It was quickly taken off and discarded. Charles immediately began attacking Henry’s chest with kisses. Henry moaned loudly at the treatment.

Charles felt each scratch and scar on Henry’s thin body. He was so lean, Charles could feel his ribs a little. He’ll have to talk to Henry about that later. He never knew there were so many more scars than what he could see. 

As he kissed and licked and sucked at Henry’s chest and nipples, he ran his hands down Henry’s arms. There were always scratches there, but now Charles could feel a lot more. Old scratches that were barely there. But feeling Henry like this made them all stand out. And Charles loved it all. He loved every part of Henry’s body.

Charles clumsily but quickly got Henry’s belt, pants, underwear, and shoes off. He felt the erection that stood tall. He loved the moans and whines Henry made as he traced the erection lightly.  
“Charles!” Henry moaned loudly.

“Wow… you feel so big, Henry.” Charles praised.

“If you weren’t so impatient, I would have been able to feel how big you are too,” Henry responded. His head was swimming from the pilot’s intensity.

“I can’t help it. You drive me crazy. I want you right now, Henry.” Charles told him. He then leaned down and found Henry’s neck. He kissed and nipped and it feverishly, causing more delicious moans from Henry. Henry wrapped his arms around him, feeling every scar that was on the pilot’s back.

As he did so, he snaked a hand down to Henry’s thigh. He massaged the thigh as he moved it up to wrap around him. Henry then squeaked as he felt Charles’ finger trace his asshole.

“Ch-Charles! Wait. We need… need lube.” Henry said.

Charles spoke in between his attack on Henry’s neck. “Under… the pillow.” Henry reached under and felt around until he found a small bottle. He pulled it out.

“Got it,” He said. Charles reached up Henry’s side to his arm and then finally grabbed the bottle in his hand. Charles leaned up and with two fingers against the bottle, poured some lube onto them.

Henry wrapped both of his legs around Charles. Charles traced down his leg to find his ass again. Henry let out a moan as Charles began to prep him. Charles loved the way Henry moaned with every thrust of his fingers. After what felt like forever prepping him, he finally pulled out his fingers.

“I’m gonna crash into you like a helicopter,” Charles said. Henry couldn’t help his giggle.

“Don’t ruin the moment, Charles.” He said. Charles gave a laugh at that.

Charles felt for Henry’s entrance again. He grabbed hold of his dick with his other hand. After a bit of stumbling, he finally managed to get the tip onto Henry. Henry moaned out Charles’ name.

“Don’t hold back Charles. Fuck me.” He said. Charles gave a grunt at Henry’s words and thrust in from the encouragement. Henry screamed in pleasure. Charles waited for a moment so that both he doesn’t cum right away and so Henry could adjust.

After a moment Charles pulled out almost all the way and then thrust back in. He repeated that motion slowly at first. They moaned together with each thrust. Charles gradually got faster and faster. The sound of their skin slapping together, the feeling of Henry’s walls squeezing around his dick, and the smell of their musks mixed together. It was all too much for the pilot.

Henry’s breath then began to hitch. Charles’ breathing was becoming shallow and fast as well. “You’re… getting close… I can… I can feel it. The way you’re… squeezing my dick.” Charles said between his breathes as he continuously slammed into Henry.

“Charles! Fuck!” Henry moaned out loudly.

“Henry!” Charles moaned out in response.

Charles has never felt such an intense climax before. It was an explosion of pure pleasure. He spilled his seed into Henry until he was nice and filled. Henry came all over his chest. They huffed and Charles nearly collapsed on top of Henry. But there was something he wanted first.

Charles just had to see what Henry looked like right now. He quickly took off the blindfold and nearly got hard again at the sight he saw. Henry was panting with his eyes nearly rolled back into his head. Cum glistened on his chest and even a little on his face. His mouth was hanging open as he panted. Charles’ dick looked wonderful inside Henry.

Charles was to stay like that forever. But he pulled out and laid next to Henry. He smiled as Henry turned to him with a loving smile. Charles gave him a kiss.

“I love you, Henry.” The pilot said to him.

“I love you too, Charles.” The blind ex-criminal said back.

“You two done yet?!” A familiar voice yelled out. The two jumped and Charles even let out a small scream in surprise.

Rupert was outside the tent with his arms crossed with an annoyed look. He was supposed to tell the two that they have a new mission. But when he arrived, they were very loudly having sex. He really didn’t need to see that.

“You two have a mission. So when you finally get your dicks out of each other’s asses, get dressed and head to the general’s tent.” He then called out. He finally left and grumbled to himself.

Charles let out a nervous laugh. “Oops. I uh… guess we got a little carried away.” He said with a nervous smile.

“You got carried away. I knew you would love it.” Henry replied with a smirk.

“Yeah. That was amazing.” Charles sighed happily. He then looked around and saw all of their clothes and stuff around the tent. “We should get cleaned up and dressed.” He then commented. Henry nodded in response.


End file.
